


three's a crowd.

by jemmas_daisies



Series: happily ever after (and everything in between) [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alya must be protected, Coulson Academy, F/M, Fitz is panicked, Fluff, Jemma becomes a parent (again), Mack calls Fitz turbo, Mack runs out of nicknames for Fitzsimmons kids, May cares so much, No Angst, Parent Melinda May, Tagging is hard bro, The Astro Ambassadors might make an appearance, little turbo, or at least a mention, pop tart - Freeform, pregnant jemma simmons, uncle mack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmas_daisies/pseuds/jemmas_daisies
Summary: Jemma gets an invitation from May to teach a biology class at the Coulson Academy, the only problem is that she's 37 weeks pregnant with twins.(Also Alya comes too and gives Mack and May lots of hugs)
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Jemma Simmons, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Melinda May, Alya Fitz & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Alya Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Alya Fitz & Leo Fitz, Alya Fitz & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Alya Fitz & Melinda May, Leo Fitz & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Leo Fitz & Melinda May, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Jemma Simmons
Series: happily ever after (and everything in between) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018510
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. the invitation

It was a cold morning in Perthshire, Jemma could still hear the birds chirping in the trees as she made her cup of tea. The baggy pajamas she'd bought about 6 months ago were no longer any bit baggy over her huge bump. Way bigger than she had been with Alya but that was reasonable since she was having twins this time around. 

She knew nobody would be up around this time, it was coming up to 7am and Jemma had been up since 5am. It wasn't her fault that her two children had decided to literally do the baby SHIELD agility course in these extremely early hours of the morning. The kicks were strong and never stopped, once one got tired the other started and so on. All in all it was exhausting, Jemma couldn't wait until they were out, only two short weeks. 

Jemma heard an email notification, there was no way that The Astro Ambassadors needed an analysis right now- she'd even told them she was taking a makeshift maternity leave on doing the alien science-y stuff. She walked over to the computer, sitting gently into her chair and clicking into her inbox. It wasn't from Daisy or Sousa at all, it was from May?- She read on and a huge grin formed on her face. 

"No." Fitz had somehow appeared behind her and was shaking his head. "This is a recipe for disaster." Jemma sighed, she was slightly annoyed he'd been reading over her shoulder. "Fitz- it's fine.. I'm not due for another two weeks." Jemma crossed her arms. The email was from May, she'd been asking Jemma if she'd maybe like to teach a biology class at the Academy, of course it was her choice. May had even put Pop Tart at the start of the email in brackets beside her name. 

The idea had tempted Jemma way too much, she'd heard so much about the students at Coulson Academy and couldn't wait to finally meet some of them. Too bad Fitz didn't agree at all.

Before they could argue about anything, Alya came down the stairs in her little pair of fluffy pajamas and both Jemma and Fitz could tell she'd been giggling. "Mornin' mama! Mornin' Daddy!" Fitz grinned for the first time since he'd come downstairs and went to scoop up the five year old. "Morning Monkey!" Alya squealed as she was spun around and then pulled in for a hug. She'd been happier than ever in their house since they'd moved the previous year and Jemma was so proud of her for adapting to this whole new life. It was crazy to think that at some point last year they'd been in space with Enoch rasing their daughter. Here they were a year later, still raising their daughter but in the house of their dreams and having no disruptions to their fulfilled lives. They deserved it after everything they'd been through. They deserved to be happy.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to go, Jems." Fitz brought Alya to the kitchen, Jemma heaved herself off the chair and followed the pair. "Where is Mama going?" Alya asked as Fitz lowered her to her chair. Jemma sat opposite her. "I've been invited-" Alya made a tube shape with her lips "Oooh an 'nvitation!" She grinned wide with excitement. Jemma couldn't help but laugh. "I've been invited to go see May at the academy and help teach a class." Alya couldn't contain the excitement any longer. "You're gonna see Minda!" She exclaimed loudly. "You gotta go Mama!" Jemma nodded, "I'd love to go but Daddy doesn't think it's a good idea." She eyed Fitz who was now aggressively pouring milk into Alya's cornflakes.

"Daddy you should let Mama go, I can go with her." Alya started eating her cornflakes "Babies aren't gonna come for two weeks." She said in between mouthfuls.

Fitz sighed, once both of his girls protested against something then he had no chance of winning.


	2. the academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Jemma make it to the Academy and May comes to greet them

So it was settled.

May had Jemma and Alya flown out to the Academy the next morning. Jemma wasn't sure how Alya would be on a jet but she then remembered how long her daughter had spent in space on a ship so it made sense how it didn't faze her.

As of right this minute, Jemma was sitting in her seat with Alya and was kneeling on the window seat beside her, the five year old was astonished by the clouds and how the sky looked from up here. She went rambling on to her mother all about the rain cycle, different types of clouds and weather patterns.

Alya reminded Jemma a lot of herself when she was a little girl. Fitz agreed, having met her younger self in the mind prison. Which is all but a normal sentence in which one would use to describe their significant other but for FitzSimmons it came naturally.

"Mama- look at the." Alya struggled to say what she was about to say.  
"Cumul.." She grunted a little and Jemma smiled reassuringly back to her, "Cumulonimbus clouds, right? The big fluffy ones."

Once Alya had felt that she'd learnt a lot about the stars and started to get a little tired of learning about them, Jemma moved on to other features, clouds becoming one of them. Along with weathering and trees. Alya still loved the stars but she'd been through just about every single book about astronomy in the whole house.

Jemma watched as Alya nodded, sitting back down into her seat and still watched the sky, the twins then decided to give her some lovely strong kicks in the ribs. Never again She thought, even though that's exactly what she'd said last time and having more children would be nice once she could manage it.

After a few hours on the jet, Alya had fallen asleep over Jemma's armrest and Jemma had been trying to keep her head from getting hit when they landed.

When they landed the pair came out of the jet hand in hand, Alya still a little bit sleepy and Jemma tiredly nodding to the pilot before she stepped out.

The first person they saw was May, Alya's face lit up and she started running into May's arms. "Minda!" She giggled, hugging her tightly, which May returned, smiling too.  
She could feel Alya's excitement and it honestly made her excited herself.

Jemma took about a minute after Alya to get over but May wrapped her in a hug too, slightly concerned about the fact that she looked like she was about to pop any second now. "You're sure you're able to do this Jemma?" She asked, tilting her head a tad bit.

"I'm fine, of course I can do it." Jemma sighed, looking down at Alya who had now gotten super attached to May. It was the Skype calls, she'd assumed as Alya liked to Skype call May, Coulson, Yo-Yo and Mack at least once every two weeks to catch up and learn about their current whereabouts. Sometimes she even got to use satellite radio to talk to Sousa and Daisy.

She didn't get to see them much which sucked, but that made it really special when she did get to see them. They really had become her family in the short amount of time they'd known this little monkey and they wouldn't change it for the world.

"We have the lab set up for you when you're ready." May took Alya up in her arms and began carrying her over to the building at a leisurely pace, so Jemma could keep up even while she was waddling around the place.

They walked into the courtyard and Jemma couldn't remember the last time she'd been here. Possibly never, it did remind her so much of the SHIELD Sci-tech Academy she and Fitz had been to (and graduated with two PhDs but that's besides the point.)  
Alya had never seen anything like it. 

"Look Darling at the fountain!" Jemma pointed to the model of the bus in the centre of the entire courtyard. She took out her phone to take a picture of it and send it to Fitz. It was an exact replica of what the bus looked like but it was made out of stone and looked rather rustic for it's environment.

"I love it." Jemma smiled, May smiled back, she got the feeling of nostalgia from Jemma and she was starting to feel it too.

"I love it too!" Alya agreed, giving May a thumbs up and a grin.

The next place was the classroom. Jemma had never seen such a big lecture hall that was also a lab- it was incredible. Labcoats hanging everywhere and goggles- all the equipment..

"Wow." The further she looked the sooner she saw a picture of her and Fitz from their graduation way back. 'Sci Tech's youngest graduates' It read, 'Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz (FitzSimmons)' That was incredible for her to see in a professional science lecture hall.

Alya saw the picture too and instantly recognized her parents in it.  
"Mama and Daddy?" She asked, Jemma nodded. "That's us when we were younger Sweet girl." 

Alya giggled, "Where's Daddy's beard and why is his hair so funny." Her observation made May and Jemma laugh too.

After a while, Jemma had gotten to know all of the equipment in the labs and where it was even though she wouldn't be demonstrating anything for the students. May left her alone to prepare for the class, letting her know that if anything troubled her then she could just call.

Jemma nodded, said goodbye to Alya who was now going to go to the staff room with May and hopefully Mack would be there if his schedule cooperated.

There would be absolutely nothing wrong, until of course she felt that sharp pain coming from her lower abdomen...


	3. only a little scared again-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma is now in labor and trying to teach a biology class- help.

Jemma knew not to panic and just take deep breaths, even if she was going into labor then she knew that it would take a while for it to progress. Students started flooding the lecture hall, excited to see her but confused clearly about her current state.

She shrugged it off, her labor with Alya had been hours on end and she wished that it could've gone more smoothly... Honestly she wasn't even on this planet when it happened so Jemma couldn't blame herself for that.

"Behave you two ." She muttered under her breath to the babies, briefly placing a hand on her stomach to hush them even though she knew it wouldn't work.

Jemma cleared her throat, facing the crowd of youth- she saw so many curious faces in the kids, she also recognized a few of them.  
Flint, Robin Hinton- was that Ace Peterson? Wow. They'd all shown up to come to her lecture so she didn't want to have to muck it up too much for them. Besides, it was about their learning experience.

"Hello to you all, it's lovely that all of you came by this afternoon. If you didn't know already, I'm Jemma Simmons- well Fitz-Simmons but honestly you can call me Jemma." She began, slowly becoming more comfortable with speaking into her headpiece so that everyone could hear her.

The class went amazing, everyone was so interested in her life and asking her loads of questions about what it was like being a biochemist on a SHIELD field team. To which she'd answered that it had been 'different' but now that chapter of her life was near enough to being complete. Fitz knew she helped with SHIELD things from time to time. 

Now, she supposed her hands would be so full with the twins that she might actually have to end that chapter of her life. Jemma always had a hard time with saying goodbye to things she loved. So she never truly locked the door, she kept it open and visited it from time to time.

Soon enough Jemma had a class discussion keeping the class busy as she flicked through the biology book- briefly skimming over the pages about Respiration, Digestion and... reproduction. That's fun, what else was fun? The fact that she could now time her contractions? Or just the fact that they were every 15 minutes..

Well she didn't want to make a scene with the class so she just discreetly called May while they were on a ten minute break.

"Hey- there's something that I might need you to do for me and it might be calling my husband as I'm in labor-" She could almost hear May panic through the phone but it was fine because she was only down the hall.

May didn't even need the two minutes she said it would take her to call Fitz and be there beside Jemma in the classroom, she was there in less than thirty seconds.

"How far apart are your contractions?- we might be able to get you home in time for the birth-" 

Jemma hushed May, sighing. "There's barely going to be time for that, they're already roughly 15 minutes apart" Jemma clenched her teeth. May knew how she shouldn't have been fussing as Jemma had done this before and without any medical help besides her own, Fitz's and Enoch's. Her Pop Tart was so strong. 

"Well I called Fitz and he says not to explode until he's right there beside you."  
Jemma scoffed, hiding her chuckle "That's not going to be a problem at all." She remarked sarcastically.

The class was ended early but Jemma didn't think any of the kids would notice, they thanked her and left- she held a tight forced grin until the last person came out.  
"I should've bloody known it would be today of all days." She muttered, May heard her.

"Hey, Jemma it's not your fault- you've never had twins before and they're not due for another two weeks so it's nothing to beat yourself up over."

Alya was playing go-fish with Mack in the staff lounge when May came to tell the pair about the 'slight' change in plans.

Mack was panicked but May told him that he didn't have to do much but wait until Fitz got here and to just continue keeping Alya entertained.

May scurried off to get Jemma to the nearest hospital. Mack turned to Alya.  
"Think you won, Little Turbo." He grinned, "Your mom is having the babies now? Exciting huh- how are you feeling about it?"

Alya took a minute to process, 1. The fact that she had won the game. 2. The fact that her Daddy was coming to the academy and that was exciting and 3. Jemma having her little siblings.

"I'm scared but not a lot- only a little scared."


	4. the twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz, Mack and Alya try to make it in time for Jemma to have the twins.

May raced through the traffic while Jemma sat in the back trying to time her contractions and then once they came she tried to maintain her calm-ness

"You're ok right?" May asked softly looking through the mirror at Jemma and smiling.  
Jemma was breathing through the pain and quite proud of herself for managing it well.  
"I know they're getting worse."

May nodded, unsure whether to try and empathize with her or just get from A to B.   
"We'll be there in no time, no need to worry."  
Jemma sighed momentarily and looked out the window, Manhattan was busy today. Lots of traffic- she was this close to giving in and marching up to the hospital herself. But alas, the traffic lights went green and they were off again.

Once they had arrived at the parking lot, there weren't many spaces at all so May had to drive up into a wheelchair space to grab one for Jemma because she wasn't being expected to walk all the way to the maternity ward. Especially when her contractions were less than ten minutes apart now. 

"You ready for this?" May asked, taking a grip on the handles of the wheelchair. Jemma sighed, "Ready as I'll ever be I suppose- it's nice to have you around during all this.." She meant it as well, last time things had been completely out of sorts with Alya's birth and now she was glad that she'd have some sense of normality. (and maybe an epidural too-)

____

Fitz finally arrived at the academy, it did take him a while to find where Mack and Alya were, however the important part was that he was here now. He made it to the staff room, not exactly jogging but speed walking.

"Hey Turbo! Been a minute huh?" Mack was holding Alya on his hip, Fitz smiled briefly before panicking again. "Is Jemma ok? Mack placed his free hand on Fitz's shoulder. "She's fine, don't freak out." Fitz took his wife's experience with this sort of thing into consideration. Didn't help with making him any less terrified.

"I know- Just.. I shouldn't have let her go without me." He sighed, letting a hand go down his face. Mack nodded sympathetically. "Well try not to beat yourself up over it and then maybe we could get going to the hospital-" Mack started, still having Alya on his hip. She was undoubtedly excited to see her Daddy.

"Daddy! Mama is having the twins!" She beamed, snuggling more into Mack. Fitz smiled back and relaxed his shoulders for the first time. "I know Monkey, not long now till you're a big sister!" This made her more excited.

Mack loaded the truck and put Alya in a booster seat that Fitz wasn't going to question why he had it. Mack was still going to tell him through.   
"Hunter was short and to avoid us getting pulled over by the cops on missions I just- did that.." Fitz wanted to laugh but he wasn't sure if he was meant to. Alya was laughing her head off. ,"That's silly Uncle Mack."

They set off, Fitz's hands were shaking. It was a bad habit of his, normally happened when he was nervous. Whenever it happened it was normally about Jemma too. "So, want me to call May now and ask how everything is going?" Mack asked, still having his eyes on the road.  
"Sounds good to me." Fitz nodded, Mack put the speaker on the radio. 

"Hey May." He waited for her answer. May took a minute but then sat down and answered.  
"Mack- you got Fitz?"   
Fitz nodded, "Yep- Hi May- Is Jemma ok?"   
Alya wanted to speak to her too. "Hi Minda!"

May put herself on screen call. She appeared to be in a hospital room and looked exhausted. "She's fine, just never really had the pleasure of being a birth partner. Hi Poppet." Alya grinned and both Fitz and Mack laughed.   
"May you know you're sweating right?" Mack was still chuckling when May shot him a look and wiped her brow.

"You have some wife Fitz, she's made of strong stuff." Fitz wholeheartedly agreed.  
"Think I don't know that May? She's been through a lot." A lot of which he didn't want to discuss when a five year old was present.  
"Are the twins here yet?" He reluctantly added.

May smiled and sighed, "They are indeed but Jemma's waiting for you to come for the confirmation of names." Fitz's face lit up, He was a dad, again and it felt amazing.  
"We'll be right there Turbo." All the excitement had Alya fallen asleep in the booster seat.

____

It was about thirty minutes later when the trio arrived in the hospital, Alya was still sleeping but Mack carried her the whole way. They made it up the escalator to the maternity ward. Fitz paced the halls for Jemma's room and when he eventually found it he hesitated, before knocking on the door quietly.

"I'll stay with Tiny Turbo, actually geez how many tiny turbos do you need? They're falling out of the sky at this point."  
Mack chuckled softly, going over to the chairs outside the nursery with sleepy Alya in his arms.

May opened the door and smiled when she saw Fitz and not another nurse, they made rounds every ten minutes and Jemma hadn't any peace at all up to now.  
"Come on in." Fitz followed May up to Jemma's bedside. Jemma was delighted to see him. 

"Well at least you missed all the commotion- it was as far from fun as you can get." She breathed an exhausted laugh. Fitz leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'm sure you were great, you're always great."  
May nodded, "He's right you know, you guys have come so far in the last ten years."

Jemma rolled her eyes, she just couldn't come to accept excessive amounts of praise. Especially when May had helped her through the whole thing, even though she'd already thanked May enough for it.  
She carefully sat up in her bed and gestured to the two little cribs beside the bed.  
"You need to meet someone."

May helped Jemma with the two little tiny infants, one was a little girl and one was a little boy. Both of them were swaddled in little knitted blankets that Mack would never admit that he made. The blankets even had 'little turbo 1' and 'little turbo 2' embroidered on them. Jemma held the little boy and May passed on the girl to Fitz gently. 

He sat up on the bed beside Jemma and cradled this little baby that he could now call his daughter, and the other little one his son- his first son.  
"Are we using the names that we had decided on the other night?" Fitz asked in a low voice. Jemma nodded and smiled.   
"I don't see any harm in it."

May stood up, went over to give all of them a kiss on the temple and then left the room, wanting to give the two some time to enjoy their newborn babies. They really were enjoying it. Fitz then was holding his son and just telling both of the infants how much they meant to him, Jemma, Alya and everyone in this messed up but amazing family. 

"They've got your eyes this time Jems. I don't know whether that's dangerous or wonderful." Jemma wrinkled her nose slightly and made a face. "Why would it be dangerous?"  
Fitz laughed, "Only because at least with Alya I'm getting better at telling her no to things, but with these guys I already know I can't say no to them. With your eyes they will probably end up with four ponies and a treehouse or something."

Jemma scoffed, "You still haven't gotten me my pony that I wanted."


	5. lua and nell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya meets her new brother and sister.

Fitz stepped out into the hall after Jemma fell asleep, finding May, Mack, Yo-Yo was here now and Alya. They all were telling Alya about being a big sister even though May and Elena were both only children and Mack was a big brother (same concept-)

"Hi Daddy!" Alya ran into his arms.  
"Heya Monkey!" He grinned, picking her up and holding her to his chest. Alya smiled  
"Did Mama show you the babies?" She asked, still beaming.  
Fitz nodded, "She did. You have a brother and a sister now!" Alya giggled. 

Elena stood up and gave Fitz a pat on the shoulder. "Piper wanted to come but she can't stand small children- it's nothing personal and Davis had to go home early, it's his kid's birthday weekend."  
Fitz nodded, "That's ok, I appreciate the thought." Elena pulled out two small little cards, that had very squiggly handwriting on them.

Fitz recognized the writing from before Sousa had gotten the typewriter. "Is this from The Astro Ambassadors?- do they even use that name?" Elena laughed  
"They gave them to us the last time they landed on campus when you'd just told us you were expecting twins." Fitz looked at the envelopes, they had both his and Jemma's names on them. He threw them into Alya's monkey backpack.

"There was something else, I got you guys some clothes and shoes for them- I kind of had baby fever a few days ago and went for it." Elena handed him the bag, it had a ribbon tied around it.  
"Thanks Yo-Yo." Fitz smiled brightly.  
May had a voice message that Coulson had sent to her after she'd sent him the picture of Fitz and Jemma with the twins.

"Hey Fitz! Hey Jemma! You crazy kids never get a break do you? I just wanted to say that your babies are beautiful and you two have still got this parenting thing in the bag."

Fitz smiled, "Forward it to me, Jemma would love to hear it later."  
May smiled, "He's in Tenerife right now, kind of annoyed he didn't take me with him, but hey- least I got to help Jemma have the twins."

Fitz laughed, Alya tugged on his shirt. "Daddy can I go see my brother and sister now?" She asked, getting more impatient by the second.  
"Sure we can Monkey." He placed her down on the floor and held her hand, going into the nursery where all of the newborn babies were sleeping away.

Fitz looked down at Alya who was searching for the number of her siblings' cribs. The soft light of the nursery had Alya's hair all shiny and the sweet expression on her little face grew when she found numbers 8 and 9.  
“Lua and Nell!” She finds out, reading the card hanging on their cribs. "Those are good names Daddy!"

There was a navy ribbon for Lua who was quietly sleeping in her crib, dark coloured romper with a moon and stars on it with a baby blue blanket to hug her tightly. Then there is a green ribbon for Nell, who surprisingly tried to open his eyes. He looked like he was already too curious to see the world rather than keeping his eyes open. He was wearing a little monkey romper with a mint coloured blanket to keep him snug as well.

"What ya think Monkey?" Alya looked in at both of them, she pursed her lips. She was thinking about how to say what she was going to say. "I think they're very nice."

Fitz chuckled softly, "Me too Monkey, me too." Alya then looked confused.  
"Where's Mama?" She asked, Fitz picked her up and took her outside again.  
"Mama is sleeping, she's very tired because having babies is very hard work."

Alya yawned, "Daddy 'm tired too." It had been a long day for her, she deserved a nice rest.  
"We'll go have a rest then."

and that they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins' full names are  
> Lua May Fitz-Simmons  
> And  
> Nell Lance Fitz-Simmons (because we have to name one of them after our chaotic uncle hunter)
> 
> Lua is a variation of a meaning for moon  
> And Nell means light so you could use it as a meaning for the sun.
> 
> FitzSimmons have the Sun, Moon and Stars.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this book and there's so much more to come in this series!!


End file.
